Disk drives are used in the computer industry to store data on. Typically a computer system communicates with the disk drive to store data on the disk drive or to read data from the disk drive. The computer system could be an individual computer, such as a desk top computer or a lap top computer, or it could be a server system. Connectors can be associated with the disk drive and the computer system for connecting the disk drive and the computer system together. Further, as the computer industry is maturing, a card may be associated with a disk drive which is used for communicating between the disk drive and the computer system. For example, the card can be used as a part of writing data to the disk drive, reading data from the disk drive, or turning the power of the disk drive on or off. FIG. 1A depicts a multi-disk disk drive 110A with a card 162, a connector 161 associated with the disk drive 110A and a connector 160 that could be associated with a computer system.
FIGS. 1B and 1C depict prior art disk drives in order to facilitate the discussion of using connectors. FIG. 1B depicts a top down view of a prior art disk drive. FIG. 1C depicts a similar disk drive, but with all of its components in an isometric expanded view. The disk drive 110B includes a base casting 113, a motor hub assembly 130, a disk 135, an actuator 140, a magnetic read write head 156, a slider 155 and a voice coil motor 150. What is commonly known as an “enclosure” is formed, among other things, from the base casting 113 and a cover (not shown).
The components are assembled into a base casting 113, which provides attachment and registration points for components and sub assemblies. Data can be recorded onto the surface of the disk 135 in a pattern of concentric rings known as data tracks 136. The surface of the disk 135 is spun at high speed by means of a motor hub assembly 130. Data tracks 136 are recorded onto the disk 135's surface by means of a magnetic read write head 156, which typically resides at the end of a slider 155. The actuator 140 can be used to position the magnetic head 156 over the disk 135's surface. Since FIG. 1A is a top down view it only depicts a single disk 135. One skilled in the art understands that what is described for a disk drive with a single disk applies to a disk drive with multiple disks. The embodied invention is independent of the number of head disk combinations.